MÄR Omega
Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = | magazine = Shōnen Sunday | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = | last = | volumes = 4 | volume_list = }} is a sequel to ''MÄR, a popular manga series by Nobuyuki Anzai. The manga was drawn by Kōichirō Hoshino, an assistant of Nobuyuki Anzai. It was started in September 2006, several months after MÄR ended. It used to run in Shōnen Sunday in Japan, published by Shogakukan. It follows the manga rather than the anime, so some of the things that happened in the anime are not so here. Status As of 2006, the first part of the manga Märchen Awakens Romance has ended at 161 chapters. A sequel called MÄR Omega has recently started. Plot The story started 6 years after the second War Games, about Kai, the adoptive son of an ÄRM smith from Harnau City in MÄR Heaven, who idolizes Ginta and Babbo for defeating Phantom at the end of the 2nd War Games. He always wants a good ÄRM for himself, which is often ridiculed by others since Kai possesses no potential whatsoever of magic power, much to his personal dislike, since at the time throughout MÄR-Heaven ÄRMs are already in wide use (especially a new type called fake ÄRMs, activated without the need of magic power), and Kai himself inherited a magic stone from his dead parents, a memento highly suggested his family's relation to the sorcerer kingdom Kaldea. When Kai was delivering ÄRMs to another city, he walked past a mountain and suddenly got attacked by a remnant of the Chess Pieces. While searching for cover from the Chess Pieces's wind Nature ÄRM, Kai jumped into a pond and woke up the most unthinkable underwater resident - Babbo. Using the ÄRM Kai defeated the Chess Piece, one amazing yet inexplicable feat: how was he, a normal boy, be able to fight with the ÄRM up til then wieldable to only two persons, both warriors of legend, Ginta and Phantom? Leaving the question hanging, the two returned to Kai's city, only to find themselves in an even tighter situation: among those who came to admire Babbo, there are Kai's fake ÄRM user friends, and they were all out to take Babbo - to bring it to a sinister mysterious figure who was watching them the whole time. When the emergency arose, Kai had no choice but to resort to his last option - put the magic stone he owned into Babbo, and forth reborn to the world of MÄR-Heaven the most powerful Guardian recognized, Gargoyle. Gargoyle easily defeated the guardians and returned their owners' consciousness, but then it was Kai's turn to face trouble with his ÄRM: he lost contact with Babbo inside Gargoyle, and the monster would have ravaged the whole town if not for the timely restraint from Alviss with his familiar 13 Totem Poles attack, allowing Kai enough time to regain synchronization with Babbo, returning him to normal. Saving everyone no time to ponder on what had happened, the Cross Guard's young warrior's unexpected arrival brought an even more unexpected truth: those fake ÄRM all used so at their own ease didn't, indeed, require a proper amount of magic power from the users, but it sucked from them a worse fuel - their life energy, and through that, their minds could be controlled like a puppet dancing to death. It has not yet been revealed to why people used the fake ÄRMs or who made the fake ÄRM, however, as the one controlling everyone took a sudden desperate move to seal the town except Alviss, Kai, Babbo and Kai's female friend Elise, introducing himself. Although he was easily defeated by Kai and Alviss, the town couldn't be returned, and for that they had to consult Kaldea -birthplace of all ÄRMs and magic users. In Kaldea, they were welcomed by Dorothy and a new male character named Inga into the Grand Elder's palace. All answers for their questions were ready, coming down to a legend descending the magic kingdom for 300 years: the fake ÄRMs were not actually the work of many sorcerers, but rather only one's - the dark magician with infamy for his experiments of human mind manipulation, went by the name of Unwetter. Babbo - the Elder of Caldia in his time - confronted the man and succeeded in consigning him and his malicious creations into oblivion, just before Babbo himself died, transferring his soul into the ÄRM and erasing every memory related to that accident. It's unknown for the Grand Elder himself, however, as to why the supposedly sealed fake ÄRMs were once again spread throughout MÄR-Heaven now, how the supposedly dead Unwetter could be revived, and what purpose would be served with the claiming of Babbo. Either way, until these riddles could be solved, Babbo would be taken into custody, which of course met with Kai's disagreement. Relented, the wizard postponed the deal with Babbo... only if Kai could prove himself worthy of wielding it, inside Dorothy's training Dimension ÄRM with Inga's witness. They were not disappointed, however, as when facing with the danger of death, Kai suddenly unleashed all his dormant magic power - which was so powerful that it did not only confirm his relation to the magic kingdom, but also suggested a direct blood connection to Babbo. No sooner then they discovered that than the fake ÄRM users presented themselves before Caldia, to continue the accomplishment of their objective: take Babbo back to their master Unwetter. Kai and crew are able to fight them back with the assistance of Inga. Inga is a descendant of Unwetter and by following Caldia's law he must seek Unwetter out and kill him. Kai then finds out that he truly is a descendant of Babbo. Kai, Inga, and Elise all volunteer to go and find Babbo's magic stones which would restore his memories of the Grand Elder who fought fake Arms and Unwetter 300 years prior to the story. The three are sent to Luberia to start their quest where they are to be helped by Nanashi (Dorothy says she'll help). Kai Beats Atmos and saves Mar Heaven. Characters ;Kai: An ÄRMsmith's fosterling who admires Ginta for his deeds in the 2nd MÄR-Heaven war. He always wants an ÄRM as powerful as Babbo, but is capable of using none, as commented by his foster father, for his character is too hesitant. It later turns out Kai has very strong magical power, suggestive of his ancestral relation to the wizards. It is later revealed that he is a descendant of Babbo, which makes him able to wield Babbo. In reality he is not Babbo's descendent but his son,having been revived and sent to the future at the end of the war between unwetter and babbo. ;Babbo: The legendary ÄRM in the first two MÄR-Heaven wars, wielded by captain of MÄR, Ginta. Ever since the 2nd war concluded, he has been traveling around searching for Ginta, and ended up sleeping in a lake until Kai wakes him up. Babbo has no magic stone inserted, so he cannot transform into his previous versions. However, Babbo has new versions: * Version 1: "Needle Work": A centaur with a lance. * Version 2: "Hornet": A hornet that can separate to three parts. * Version 3: "Karadrio": A harpy that has healing powers. * Version 4: "Baron": A human type wearing an Oni mask. Does unarmed combat. * Version 5: "Behemoth": A hippopotamus that can swallow everything. * Version 6: "Nord Tortue"An absolute-defense turtle. * Version 7: "The Snow Queen": A Snow Queen. * Version 8: "Omega Gargoyle": Babbo's old Version 3, Gargoyle that combines with Omega System. ;Elise: Kai's friend and also one of the sole escapees after the fake ÄRM user's attack on Kai's village, besides Kai himself. She's a cheerful, sweet girl, and promises to protect Kai in times of danger. It has currently been revealed that Dorothy had given her the nature ARM Fiori. The ARM contains the elements wind, fire, ice, and lightning. This ARM does not seem to have to much power to it, but according to Dorothy Elise's magic span should be enough to maintain it. ;Leon: Kai's friend, but one always has a bone to pick with the other, either by Leon teasing Kai for not having an ÄRM, or claiming himself to be stronger than Ginta, Kai's hero. ;Alviss: Former member of Team MÄR. After the 6 years interval of the two series, he's joined the Cross Guard, and is currently investigating the mystery of fake ÄRMs. He was able to save Kai and Elise from dying along with their village. ;Dorothy: Also a former member of Team MÄR, and had a crush on Ginta. She tests Kai's worthiness to wield Babbo in her own version of the Training Gate. She also seems to share a bond with Elise due to the fact that she gives her the Nature ARM Fiori. ;Inga: Full name Inga Reed Unwetter, this young wizard boy is the descendant of Unwetter. One of his ARMs is a giant scythe-type weapon. ;Nanashi: Currently Kai, Elise and Inga have been transported to Luberia, the thieves guild. There they meet with none other than Nanashi, and Nanashi alone. It seemed that everyone else had run away due to the attacks from the fake ARM. Nanashi ends up joining with the group and protects them while they search for Babbo's lost memory. ;Ginta: Appeared in the second to last chapter of the manga in a shadow. He sensed about what happened in MAR Heaven. ;Alan: Currently protecting Snow in Lestava palace. ;Snow: Currently in Lestavas Palace. We can suppose that she has become MÄR Heaven's Symbol of Peace. She has only seen as shadow so far. ;Jack: Seen in chapter 30. He saves Kai from dying with his Scoop of Earth. He has married Pano. See also * MÄR * Flame of Recca * Nobuyuki Anzai External links * Web Sunday MAR site Category:MÄR fr:Mär Omega ja:MÄRΩ